Loved By Hell
by hermioneweasley123
Summary: So Percy's half sister Brianne is super powerful and all the gods are watching her to see what she will do. especially hades who falls in love with her and marks her as his own which starts this giant god war its actually really good so PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

Loved By Hell

Prologue

Brianne was being watched. But she couldn't feel it. She couldn't see who was watching her and went around oblivious to it all. That's because she was being watched by the Gods. They were fascinated by her, this demi-God who had more power than they had ever seen.

Aphrodite proudly smiled on the beauty of her granddaughter, but failing to see the dangerous love that surrounded her.

Poseidon gazed fondly at his daughter, wishing he could tell her everything. She deserved so much more than what she had.

Zeus watched her closely, scared by her power. This girl was dangerous, and he knew it. Dangerous but beautiful.

Hera followed her like a hawk. She knew that Zeus would not be able to withstand her beauty for long.

But they all failed to see the other God who looked from a place that was unwelcome to them all. That they rarely thought about, choosing to ignore it.

This God looked _up _at Brianne.

Hades, God of the underworld, was taken aback by the beauty of her. Never had been so swayed by any demi-God or mortal. It was usually his two brothers who chased the women. But this girl was absolutely irresistible, her mix of power, beauty, and brains. If he could convince her to come down to the underworld with him, to be his wife, (screw Persephone, she didn't even like him anyways) then he would have control over her, and her power.

And then, he would finally stop being ignored.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Ok so this is a story with Percy Jackson and The Olympians. Trust me it has some of the characters from the book they just aren't in the prologue. I have BIG plans for this story! I CANT WAIT! And expect a chapter of Banished to be up tomorrow, sorry for the delay! Review and Enjoy!**


	2. Hades Mark

Loved By Hell

Chapter 1: Hades Mark

Percy and Brianne walked down from their cabin to the eating area. Over the summer they had grown really close, bonding over their shared father, Poseidon, God of the sea. Brianne was 14, while Percy was 17. Normally this age difference would have caused bickering, but since they had only known each other for a summer, they were the best of friends.

Percy had become very protective of his half-sister. He knew that everyone was watching her, because of her power, and he wanted to protect her from all of it. To let her lead a normal life – or at least as normal as it could be when your dad is a God.

But for Brianne, it was different, because she wasn't _just_ a demi-God, she was sorta like a ¾ God. Her father was Poseidon, and her mother, well her mother was a half God too. Her mother was the daughter of Aphrodite and a mortal man. So Brianne was ½ Poseidon and ¼ Aphrodite.

This gave her extra power that the other Camp Half Blood campers didn't have. Nor did they want too. All of them already had their hands full being demi-Gods, let alone ¾ Gods!

Monsters were extra attracted to Brianne and she could NEVER leave the camp, or she would never survive without a full army as her guard.

On top of the whole being ¼ away from being a complete Goddess, she also had a prophecy that said she would either put the underworld on top and enslave Mount Olympus, or she would forever stop the underworld from trying to take power. No pressure or anything.

As Percy and Brianne sat down at the Poseidon table, they both waved to their friend Annabeth, (who was now Percy's girlfriend) If Brianne hadn't been Percy's half-sister, she would have been very jealous, and with every right. There were no words to describe Brianne's beauty, she simply radiated it. She was even more beautiful than Aprhodite's children, who had ½ of the Goddess. Something about the Goddess of love and beauty and the God of the sea, when they were combined, the affect was stunning. Brianne had the kind of natural beauty that simply knocked you off her feet.

Every boy in Camp Half Blood, (except Percy) followed her every move in awe. They were always trying to spend time with her, much to the annoyance to the other girl campers. Aside from Annabeth, she had no friends who were girls, they were all too jealous of her.

Percy and Brianne chatted over breakfast and then met up with Annabeth to go train. Annabeth and Percy fought with swords as Brianne practiced on a dummy. As she whirled around to stab the dummy, it was suddenly _gone._

Brianne froze in confusion, looking everywhere. Percy and Annabeth didn't notice her stop, and continued to fight.

As she scanned the horizon, she suddenly felt very hot, and then very very cold. A black smoke swirled around her and gathered itself in front of her, slowly hardening into the God of the Underworld, Hades.

He stood in front of Brianne, smiling wickedly at her.

"Why hello Brianne." His voice was icy and felt like the stabbing of a sword.

This got the attention of Percy and Annabeth who finally stopped and turned to the noise. Before they could do anything, Hades bound them in chains that if they struggled, would burn them. They were trapped, unable to get to Brianne.

"What do you want?" Demanded Brianne, who was determined not to let the fear creep into her voice.

"I just wanted to see you. I have been watching you for such a long time, and thought a face to face meeting was due." He reached out an icy finger and stroked her face. Brianne remained frozen to the spot and tried not to shudder with revulsion. "My, you are _very _beautiful, aren't you? And with so much power. You will do great things."

"It's usually my brothers who fall in love with mortals and demi-Gods, but this time, it is _I_ who has fallen under the spell. You have absolutely enchanted me and I intend to make you my wife, Persephone is quite happy about that."

"NO WAY IN HELL HADES!" Brianne blurted out without thinking.

"Do you realize who you are talking to? Silly girl, I am Hell. So there is a very good chance. The other Gods are not going to be happy about this, especially not dear old daddy Poseidon. But there is nothing they can do about it, for I shall mark you." He then stepped forward and grabbed Brianne around the shoulders in an icy strong grip she was powerless against. He crushed her against him, like he was hugging her, and touched an icy finger to the side of her neck. Suddenly, his finger was burning, burning so bad she was screaming out in pain. Then he withdrew his finger, stepped back, and disappeared with an evil laugh in a cloud of black smoke. As he left, so did the chains binding Percy and Annabeth and they ran forward, getting to Brianne just in time to catch her as she fainted from the pain, and the mark on her shoulder, shaped like a flame, glowed black.

**AUTHORS NOTE: so I decided to put up the first chapter tonight to explain more of the story. Its not that good because I wrote it really fast but I wanted to get it up. I was going to make it longer but I thought this was a good place to stop. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
